Changes Series
by Faith16
Summary: Oz brakes up with Willow and someone notices. Abandoned! 2/28/11
1. Default Chapter

Title: Changes (Re-write)  
Subtitle: Please Remember  
Author: Faith Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: The BtVS gang doesn't belong to me...it's the great Joss Whedon...The song doesn't belong to me either it's from the movie "Coyote Ugly"  
Summary: Oz broke up with Willow.  
Setting: Willow is walking through the rain, after the brake up, not caring about the 'creatures of the night'  
Spoilers: The actual brake up scene does not exist...Varuca doesn't exist either.  
Pairing: Mentioning of Oz/Willow, slow build up to Willow/Spike  
Rating: Ummm...PG....Maybe PG-13 to be safe  
Author's Notes: First Fic in a long time...sorry. ~ song ~ , * thoughts *, ^ Flashbacks ^  
Feedback: Please, please, please, please! *grins*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
* Oz! *  
  
~Time~  
  
* Times were great. *  
  
^ "Hey I was thinking about asking you out, but I'm not sure how." Oz said coyly.  
"Well, if it helps I'll say 'yes'." Willow replied nervously.  
"Yeah it helps. Creates a comfort zone. So do you want to go out?" Oz asked feeling confident.  
"Oh! I can't!" She said suddenly.  
"Well it's good that you're unpredictable." He said a bit hurt.  
"It's just that we're throwing a birthday party for Buffy." She said thinking a moment before continuing, "But you could come and be my date."  
"I'd hate to impose." Oz said loving the idea of being Willow's date.  
"No it'd be great." Willow said hoping that it would convince him into going.  
"Okay, I'll see you then." Oz said smiling to the small red head.  
"Bye." Willow said.  
"Bye." Oz replied.  
"I said Date!" She replied happily walking away. ^  
  
~Sometimes time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories~  
  
* First kiss. *  
  
^ "I'd still, if you'd still." She nervously said.  
"Oh, I'd still." Oz said smiling.  
Willow kisses Oz.  
"A werewolf in love." Oz replied dreamily. ^  
  
* His music, being his groupie.*  
  
* Prom *  
  
^ "How's the Prom?" Buffy asked after hugging Willow.  
"Strangely affective, I got all teary when they played 'We Are Family'." Oz said jokingly. ^  
  
* Graduation *  
  
^ "How long before Graduation?" Willow asked. ^  
  
~I, I'll always think of you and smile~  
And be happy for the time I you with me~  
  
* His cool and relaxing smile. Waking up next to him. *  
  
^ "Come back to me, Willow." Oz whispered into the ear of the beautiful girl next to him. ^  
  
* Never feeling alone. *  
  
^ "Oh! On campus boyfriend." Willow said excitingly to her best friend Buffy.  
"Oh and I forgot to get mine, I bet the line's really long for that too." Buffy replied sadly. ^  
  
~Though we go our separate ways~  
I wont forget so don't forget  
The memories that we made~  
  
* I can't believe it's really over. I'll never see his smiling face every morning and have it be the last thing at night. Is it really over or am I just dreaming? *  
  
~Good-bye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's just sad to walk away  
With just the memories~  
  
*He just kissed me good-bye and walked away. He didn't even look back to see that he was breaking my heart. *  
  
^ "I have to do what's best for the band." Oz said calmly.  
"So you're just leaving?" Willow said holding her tears.  
"Yeah." Oz said putting his arms on her shoulders.  
"When?" Willow asked almost afraid of the answer.  
"Pretty much now." Oz answered leaning down to kiss her check. "Good-bye, Willow." He said turning and walking towards his van. ^  
  
~Who's to know what might have been  
We leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again~  
  
* Maybe we weren't as perfect for each other as we once thought. Even if we were or weren't we're leaving behind the most memorable three years. *  
  
~Please Remember  
Please Remember~  
  
* Oz! *  
  
~When I was there for you  
And you were there for me~  
  
* We were always there for each other. Even during that time with Xander. *  
  
^Yer going to do this spell fer me or I'll kill yer friend." A very drunk Spike demanded. "She left me. ME! Dru said I wasn't demon enough fer her" H replied leaning towards Willow. ^   
  
^It's going to take time, Willow." Oz said trying to hide his emotions.  
"Okay, we can get through it." Willow said glad that he didn't turn her away.  
"Willow, I've got to do some thinking on my own." Oz said getting upset and needing to walk away. ^  
  
~Please Remember  
Our time together  
When time was yours and mine~  
  
* He helped me get over Xander. Now my hearts broken, because he's no longer here. *  
  
~And we were wild and free  
Please Remember Please Remember me~  
  
* High School. *  
  
^ "Who is that girl?" Oz found himself asking that question a lot. ^  
  
~And remember please remember me~  
And how we laughed  
And how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how no dream was out of reach~  
  
* The Mayor's Ascension. *  
  
^ "Oz, don't you think you could care just a little?" Willow asked.  
"You think I don't care?" Oz replied wondering why she thought that.  
"I think that we could be dead in a couple of hours and you're being all cryptic guy." Willow whined lightly.  
"Would it help if I panicked?" Oz asked.  
"Yes! Panicking is something two people can do....What are you doing?" Willow asked after the kiss broke.  
"Panicking." Oz said simply before returning to her lips. ^  
  
~I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast we ran so free  
And I had you and you had me~  
  
* I will never forget, Oz. Never. *  
  
~Please Remember~ 


	2. If You Were Mine

Title: Changes (Pt 2)  
Subtitle: If You Were Mine (Spikes POV)  
Author: Faith; Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: Buffy and the gang don't belong to me, they all belong to the master mind Joss Whedon. The song 'If You Were Mine' belongs to Cyndi Thomson although I did change the words around so that they would fit.  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13  
Summary: While Willow's having her moment after Oz broke up with her, this is what's going on in Spike's thoughts. Spike and his demon are kind of split personalities, caused by the chip.  
Pairing: implied Willow/Oz, but not really.  
Spoilers: Again the brake up isn't like in the show, and Verucca doesn't exist.  
Author's Notes: *Thoughts*, ~Demon thoughts~, // song//, - actions -  
Feedback: Please! Don't make me beg! Not that I've got anything against begging, but Spike doesn't like when I've got to beg. (  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
* I love the rain. It's always fun standing outside....no one around, except a few helpless people that are oblivious....not like it'll do me any good... *  
  
In the middle of his thoughts he saw something that seemed familiar.  
  
* Red? *  
  
He could hear her crying once he got closer to her still form.  
  
* What could she be crying about? Wonder in her puppy had anything to do with this. I wish that I could hold her or at least comfort her, tell her everything will be okay. *  
  
He followed her until she stopped under a more sheltered, and excluded area. * What a strange place to come, but I've seen her come her often. * ~ Yeah you've been following her...just like the great poof himself.~ * Sod off! * ~ You're becoming a great poof. ~ * Sod off! * ~ You know she intrigues you. ~ * I never said she didn't...I just meant that following Willow is like the poof of a sire following -shutter- Buffy. * ~ Good point. ~ * But Willow she's different. She's something else. *  
  
// If she were mine, I would celebrate like everyday was Christmas.  
If she were mine, I would love her like it's nobody's business.  
I would give her everything I had.  
I would treat her right, I would make her laugh.  
Baby I would smile forever,  
If she were mine. //  
  
* What's that she saying? * ~ I think she's saying....~ *Please remember! Please remember what? * -Listening- * Oz? *  
  
// If she were mine, baby every night would be a romance novel.  
If she were mine, I would quench her thirst like a tall glass of water.  
She would be my one desire.  
I would kiss her like a house on fire.  
Baby I would burn like crazy,  
If she were mine. //  
  
* I want to go and hug her and tell her everything will be okay. * ~ Then go. ~ * I don't want to scare her, and it's tearing me a part watching her cry. *  
  
// She everything I can't resist.  
Just to hear her voice is bliss.  
It is, yeah it is. //  
  
* I could kill that lit' puppy...because he's hurting.... ~ our ~ Willow! *  
  
// If she were mine I would shout it out.  
We'd show the world what love's about.  
We'd never sleep in our big old bed,  
We'd just kiss and kiss and kiss instead.  
If she were mine, I would be complete.  
Nothing would be missing baby.  
If she were mine,  
If only she were mine. //  
  
He watched her fade away, like no one knew she was there....but he did, he would always know that she was there. And he would keep watching her, like it was natural.  
  
TBC? 


	3. The Right Kind of Wrong a

Title: Changes  
Subtitle: The Right Kind of Wrong  
Author: Faith Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, I'm just borrowing them. The song The Right Kind of Wrong is also from "Coyote Ugly" but it's written by Diane Warren.  
Rating: Maybe PG to PG-13  
Summary: Willow's PoV. Few weeks after, Please Remember.  
Setting: The Bronze. Willow's singing. Spike's there.  
Pairing: Nothing too big here with a pairing but you can tell that it's Spike/Willow.  
Spoilers: None that I haven't already reveled.  
Authors Note: Same old, same old. * thoughts * "singing"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
* Angel was a good guy, tall dark and mysterious. Buffy liked that, but I don't. I've never admitted to anyone but my journal about my crush on Spike.*  
  
"I KNOW ALL ABOUT / 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION"  
  
* Bad Vampire. *  
  
"AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION"  
  
* Everything has to end in tears. Oh my, Spike's here. Don't make eye contact! *  
  
"BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS / EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE"  
  
* Weak knees...not good...oh no...I've got Spike's attention. *  
  
"YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR / SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE"  
  
* Sing it girl! Give him a show...I wonder what he's thinking about? *  
  
"OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO / BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH" (A.N. Actual lyrics)  
  
* Whoa that made him flinch *  
  
"LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO / SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU"   
  
* Why does he have to pretend that he's so interested in me? *  
  
"I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG / BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG / BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG"  
  
*Evil Vampire. Vampire. But he's too sexy to be wrong. *  
  
"MIGHT BE A MISTAKE, A MISTAKE I'M MAKING / BUT WHAT YOU'RE GIVING I AM HAPPY TO BE TAKING"  
  
* Buffy and Xander would probably think this was a big mistake...if they knew or even if they noticed. *  
  
" 'COZ NO-ONE'S EVER MADE ME FEEL THE WAY I FEEL / WHEN I'M IN YOUR ARMS"  
  
* Okay so I've never truly been in his arms...Well except that one time when I tripped...but that's something different. *  
  
"THEY SAY YOU'RE SOMETHING I SHOULD DO WITHOUT / THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT / THERE'S NO WAY TO EXPLAIN / ALL THE PLEASURE IS WORTH ALL THE PAIN"  
  
* I think I'm blushing. Breath. Just Breath. I'm so dead! Well not dead, dead, look at this I'm babbling in my own thoughts. *  
  
"LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO / SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU / I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG / BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG / BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG"  
  
* He's been my only admirer with a bad reputation. *  
  
"I SHOULD TRY TO RUN / BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO / 'COZ EVERY TIME I RUN YOU'RE THE ONE I RUN TO / I CAN'T DO WITHOUT WHAT YOU DO TO ME / I DON'T CARE IF I'M IN TOO DEEP"  
  
* Where did he go? Maybe he left. Gone is good...gone is very good. Epp! He's by the stage...oh no....that means he's going to talk to me! *  
  
"I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION / AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION / BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS / EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE"  
  
* Where's Angel when you need him? He could help me climb the walls to get out of here. *  
  
"YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR / SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE / OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO / BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH / LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO"  
  
* I can do it. I can face Spike, I restored Angel's soul.*  
  
"SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU / I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG / BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG / 0H BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG "  
  
TBC 


	4. The Right Kind of Wrong b

Title: Changes Series (Pt. 4)  
Subtitle: The Right Kind of Wrong (part 2)  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com   
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me! It all belongs to the genius Joss Whedon, I'm just merely borrowing the characters.  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13  
Summary: Willow just got finished singing and Spike's waiting for her. If I said any more it would spoil things, and then Spike would be upset that no one's reading his story.  
Pairing: Duh! Willow/Spike. But there's still a slow connection between the two.  
Spoilers: Oz didn't brake up with Willow like in the show. Verruca doesn't exist. Something Blue didn't happen, so no spell was done.  
Author's Notes: * Thoughts *, ~ Demon thoughts ~, - actions -  
Feedback: PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done begging. (Make Spike happy and send some feedback.)  
  
  
  
"Well pet," he started as he walked up to her "I didn't know that you could sing."  
  
"Nobody does. Well except you." She simply said trying to keep her drumming heart from beating too hard against her chest to the point that it would come out.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Spike said grinning to himself when he noticed the shocked look on her face.  
  
* Dance? With him? * "Um...." * Go ahead. You know you want to. * "Okay." She said failing to make her drumming heart slow down as she took his hand. * It's a slow dance. Great, just my luck! *  
  
"So where is....."  
  
"Everyone? They are out doing their own thing." She said interrupting him. * He's going to ask about Oz, I know he is. I'm not ready to face things again. It keeps replaying in my mind. * She looked away knowing that if he looked into her eyes he could see the tears starting to form. But it seemed that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him for more than a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, well where's Oz? It isn't a full moon." He asked knowing that he was no longer in Sunnydale. He noticed that she looked up at him when he finished his question. *Come on Red tell me what he did to you to make you hurt so much.*  
  
"Um...he's touring with the band." She replied trying to hold back the tears that were again promising to come. * He's looking at me. Look away! * She found herself unable to look away from the piercing blue eyes that were searching for answers.  
  
"Oh." He replied shortly. * I had hopped that she'd tell me. * ~ You idiot she just did....with her eyes. Look you can see the hurt. ~ "I'm sorry, Red." He said after a moment of silence.  
  
"For what?" She asked innocently, while trying to find out what he knew just by looking into her eyes.  
  
"For what happened. Did Oz leave you?" Spike asked, making Willow stop dancing while his demon was ridiculing him. ~ Good one Stupid! ~ * What do you mean? * ~ Don't you get it? She's hurting that last thing she's going to want to do is talk about it! ~  
  
She backed away before saying, "Thanks for the dance. It's getting late. See you tomorrow." She turned to run but Spike reached for her. She pulled away, and ran out of the Bronze.  
  
He started to chase after her, but was stopped a few feet short because the music had picked up and there were people dancing all around him. *Don't worry pet, ol' Spike here will take care of you.*  
  
^ Later At Willow's House ^  
  
- Click, click, click. Type, type, type. -  
  
[Ding, Dong]  
  
* Oh who could that be? * She asked herself as she left her computer and went to the door. * Oh Goodness, it's Spike. Don't answer the door. *  
  
"Red, I know you're there. C'mon open the door. I just want to say I'm sorry for upsetting you tonight." He said it with feeling hopping that she would hear him. "Red...." He began but stopped when she started to open the door.  
  
"Come in Spike." Was all she said before walking away.  
  
With one quick movement he came inside and closed the door. "What's really wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really." She said not turning to look at him.  
  
"Did someone hurt you? I saw the look in your eyes. The hurt look when I said...."  
  
"Don't say it. Please don't say his name." She said, again fighting the tears that were gathering up.  
  
~ Good one mister smooth. ~ * Sod off! * ~Forcing her to remember isn't going to make her feel any better. ~  
  
"He....he left me." She said in the tiniest whisper that even someone with vampire hearing had to strain to hear. "He said that he was going to leave town and go on tour with the band. I asked him when he was coming back, and he said he wasn't. That's when he kissed me, said good-bye and walked away without looking back." She croaked out before the tears finally over powered her will to keep them in place.  
  
Spike didn't know what to say, but he reached out to touch her. "Willow....." She turned and fell into his arms. He let her cry in his arms for what seemed to be eternity. When the sobbing started to subside, he led her over to the chair in the family room. When he set her down he tried to begin speaking, but the phone interrupted him.  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"Could you answer that for me?" She said with tears in her voice.  
  
"Sure, luv." He got up and walked to the phone. "'Ello?" He said into the phone.  
  
There was a pause before a voice finally spoke up. "Is Willow there?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Who is calling?" He asked knowing who it wasn't.  
  
"Tell her it is Oz." He said after another long pause.  
  
"She's busy and frankly I don't believe that she wants to talk to you. So bugger off!" He said just before Willow took the phone.  
  
"Wait for me upstairs, I need to talk to him privately." She said calmly.  
  
He started to protest but saw the 'resolve' look and took the loss knowing that Oz was going to hurt her more. "Ok, pet." Spike said as he took the steps two at a time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow, hi."  
  
"What do you want, Oz? Upset that you didn't get to see how you destroyed me the other night?" She replied with a light coldness evident in her voice.  
  
"You know I wouldn't purposely hurt you. Besides, I've got to do what's best for the band. I'll come back for you, I prom..."  
  
"Don't make promises that you can't keep!" She said with anger flaring in her voice. "You know what, I have homework to do plus Spike's here so I'm going to let you go. Bye." Before she hung up she heard him say that he loved her and that he'd be back for her. * Yeah right. Now what should I do about Spike? * She wiped the light tears away before venturing up the stairs to the awaiting vampire. She got to her room, and saw that the blonde vampire was sitting on her bed looking at the pictures of her and the rest of the Scooby gang.  
  
"'Ey, pet." He said without looking up at her, knowing how she felt because of the way she was walking.  
  
"He says he loves me." She said flatly, standing in the doorway, unsure how to feel. "He also promises to come back for me after the tour's over."  
  
He looked up at her and simply asked, "Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes." She said and then with his raised eyebrow she quickly said, "no, I don't know!" She finished and then fell to the floor in tears.  
  
"Luv, you don't have to know. You're confused, and hurt. Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it together, when the time is right." He coolly replied as he sat down next to her pulling her into his arms.  
  
A half an hour later, the crying had stopped and her breathing was shallow. Knowing that she was sleeping he picked her up and put her in bed, turned off the light. He was about to go out the front door when he heard her crying and her calling his name. He bolted up the stairs and through her bedroom door to her bed.  
  
"Luv, shhhh. It's okay, I'm here, and you're just having a bad dream. It's okay." He said trying to calm her down, and when he wasn't having any luck he knew that he wouldn't have time to get back to the crypt, so he pulled her shades down and climbed into bed holding on to her. The crying slowly stopped as she realized he was there with her. She rolled over and slept in his arms peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
- Next Morning -  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"'Ello?" Willow asked with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Will, where are you? Giles is having a fit that you're not here to do research." Buffy asked with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh my! I've over slept! Give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you at...."  
  
"Giles' house." Buffy finished for her. "Okay, I'll see you I a few. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Willow said before hanging up. She turned over and squealed as she noticed the sleeping yet not so sleeping vampire. Just before she freaked out she noticed that she was still dressed. She quickly and as quietly as she could get up out of bed without waking the vampire that was still sleeping in her bed. She pulled an outfit from the closet and underwear out of the dresser and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Spike had heard the phone ring but he had fully woken up after Willow got out of bed. He then got up and headed downstairs to make her breakfast. He heard her open the bathroom door and he called to her, "Will, come get some breakfast before you go to Giles'."  
  
She came down the stairs in a stunning forest green tank top and a pair of black jeans and to top it off she wore a pair of green platform sandals. The sight would have taken his breath away, if he had breath that is.  
  
"What are you making?" She asked before she was all the way down the stairs.  
  
"Uh, I thought maybe eggs, bacon and toast. Is that alright with you?" She nodded and he continued, "How do you want your eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled." She replied, noting that the windows in the family room were exposing a lot of sunlight. She walked over to the window and shut the blinds and made sure that he could freely walk through the house.  
  
"Ok. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Did you want anything else, pet?"  
  
"No thank you." She said walking to the counter and continued, "Spike what happened last night?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" He asked turning to face her. Seeing the worry look on her face he said, "nothing pet."  
  
"I remember inviting you in. I remember crying and then the phone ringing. I remember talking to Oz, and what we talked about and going upstairs and after that everything else is a blur." She said looking from him to the counter as she spoke.  
  
"After you came upstairs from talking to Oz, you fell apart. You fell asleep crying in my arms and I put you to bed. I started to leave but stopped when you started to cry and call my name. You finally settled in but it was after I realized that it was late for me to go back to my crypt so I stayed here with you. You stayed asleep until the phone this morning." He said putting everything on the plate and put it in front of her so that she could eat.  
  
[Ding, Dong!]  
  
"Who could that be?" Willow asked before taking a bite before answering the door.  
  
"It's Buffy. I'll wait upstairs. She won't like it that I'm here and I don't fancy being staked." When he finished he was half way up the stairs.  
  
When Spike was out of sight she opened the door. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Wills, I got worried about you. You weren't at Giles', and you've been a different person since Oz went on tour. What's wrong?" Buffy asked still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nothing, I guess I just miss Oz." She said simply. "You ready to head to Giles'?" She asked putting away the dishes and quickly wrote Spike a note before leaving for Giles'.  
  
^At Giles'^  
  
"So what are we researching?" Willow asked when she walked in to Giles' house and sat down at the computer.  
  
"We're researching to find out if there have been any other cases of vampire gang violence." Giles said while cleaning his glasses and then replaced them.  
  
^A Lot Later^  
  
"There is no mentioning of vampire gang violence. There was a vampire protest a few months back, where they were trying to promote peace." Willow read from the website that she'd found.  
  
"Really? Buffy are you sure they attacked you?" Giles' questioned the slayer.  
  
"Giles of course they attacked me they're vampires." Buffy said with her usual Buffy tone.  
  
Logging on to her e-mail Willow wanted to see if Angel knew anything about the gang violence.  
  
To: "Angel"  
From: "Willow"  
Subject: Got a question  
  
Angel,  
There have been some unusual occurrences here in Sunnydale. Duh! Apparently Buffy was patrolling and was 'attacked' by a group by the name of 'Fearless Warriors'. I've looked them up and they seem to be a peaceful gang of vampires. Can you give me some in sight? W/B!  
Willow  
  
"But Buffy, these vampires are peaceful vampires are you sure they weren't trying to prevent you from being so violent?" Willow said looking away from the computer screen still puzzled about the slayer's story *not that I don't believe her but she hasn't always been truthful with everything.*.  
  
"Will, they're vampires, they can't be peaceful." Xander replied, speaking for the first time since they got there.  
  
^Still Later^  
  
Out on nowhere an important memo popped up on to the screen. It said, ~Will, you might want to come home. There's something you've got to see and there's a message on the phone. Spike~  
  
"Uh, guys I've got to go. My parents are due home and if I'm not there to clean up they'll kick me out of the house." She deleted the memo and ran out the door. 


	5. Everything Gone Wrong

^ At Willow's House ^  
Title: Changes Series  
Subtitle: Changes  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me! It all belongs to the genius Joss Whedon, I'm just merely borrowing the characters.  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13  
Summary: Willow just got finished at Giles' house and rushed home to Spike. Anything else and it would spoil things, and then Spike would be upset that no one's reading his story.  
Pairing: Duh! Willow/Spike. But there's still a slow connection between the two.  
Spoilers: Oz didn't brake up with Willow like in the show. Verruca doesn't exist. Something Blue didn't happen, so no spell was done.  
Author's Notes: * Thoughts *, ~ Demon thoughts ~, - actions -  
Feedback: PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Okay, I'm done begging. (Make Spike happy and send some feedback.)  
  
  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" She said opening the door into the house. She found a note that said - Check the machine, Spike -.  
  
Message: "Willow, hi it's your mother. Your father has taken ill so we will not be home like we planned, so right now we're on our way to Seattle to get him medical attention. We'll call when we know more about your father. Take care hunny, and you have the number to reach us if you need to. Be good, bye."  
  
* Be good. What am I a third grader? * "Spike were are you?" She asked getting a little worried about the blond vampire. She went upstairs and to her room only to find Oz one her bed and Spike tied to her computer chair. "What's going on here? Why is Spike tied up? What are you doing here?" She asked getting a bit upset that Oz was here.  
  
"What, no 'hello'?" When she nodded 'no' he continued, "well when I got here to see you, but who was here Spike. Where were you?"  
  
"That's none of your business. In case you forgot you left me. You gave up everything that we had to go on tour." She said bluntly.  
  
"So you start hanging out with a vampire? Is that how you were moving on?" He spoke with hurt and anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Oz, no it's not like that Spike has just been a really good friend."  
  
[Ding Dong!]  
  
"Besides, I can't talk about this right now. Untie Spike and we'll talk about this later." She said putting her resolve face on. When Oz nodded she turned and went downstairs.  
  
"Devon?" She said after opening the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to pick you and Oz up." He said like he didn't want to be there.  
  
"I told you I'd be back for you." Oz said coming down the stairs with Spike behind him.  
  
"I can't go with you Oz. I have things that I need to do here." She finished before the phone rang. "Spike could you answer that for me while I talk to Oz and Devon." She asked and smiled when he nodded and walked into the next room.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike said after a few moments after he picked up the phone. "Red's fine, Shluffy. She's talking to Oz and Devon right now, can I take a message? Why would I hurt her?" After a minute or two of that Willow walked around the corner. "Red tell her that I haven't hurt you."  
  
The way he said it made it seem that he was whinnying, which caused her to laugh to herself. "Hi Buffy. I'm okay, Spike has just stopped by and has been a total friend to me. He seems hurt, what did you say to him?" She said almost like her old self. "Buffy hold on." She said putting her hand on the receiver, but continued talking to Spike, "Spike could you see our guests out of the house. Thank you. Okay I'm back." She said putting the phone back on to her ear to listen to what her friend had to say.  
  
"Uh, Red you might want to come here for a sec." Spike said coming towards her.  
  
"Buffy, could you hold on again, I think there's someone at the door that needs to talk to me. Thanks, I'll be right back." She said putting the phone down on the counter. "Who is it, Spike...Angel, what are you doing here?" She said stopping in her tracks.  
  
"I got your e-mail, and I got here as fast as I could." Angel said. But noticing that Spike was inside the house and he wasn't really bothered him. "Willow, um can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, duh. Sorry Angel, come in. You didn't have to rush all the way here just to respond to my e-mail...you could always reply. It's faster and you save gas." She said smiling for the first time in the last 36 or so hours. But it quickly faded when she realized that Buffy was still on the phone. "Could you guys excuse me for a second." When they nodded she walked around the corner to the phone that Buffy was waiting on. "Buffy, I'm going to have to let you go. I've got more guests and their threatening to stay longer than a few minutes. I'll call you later. Okay, bye." *Okay now that that's over I've got one more thing to deal with and then I'm done for the day.*  
  
"Willow, I'm really sorry to just drop in like this. But I've got information about the vampire gang that you were talking about." Angel said when she walked in the family room. "Although, if you don't mind my asking why is Spike here?"  
  
Before she answered his question, she saw a little pain in his eyes. "He's here because I want him here. And before you ask about Oz, there is no Oz in my life anymore, and Spike's being a good observant friend. Now lets talk about this gang." She said quickly changing subjects, after getting a encouraging look from Spike. "Everything that I've found on the gang has said that they are a peaceful group."  
  
"Wait are you talking about the 'Fearless Warriors'?" Spike asked nearly jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Yes, what do you know about them?" Willow asked a little surprised that he knew what they were talking about. *I should have known that he would know a little about the group. Why didn't I think of him? Because he's still new in your life.*  
  
"Why don't you go first Peaches." Spike said sliding back into the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
"Okay, first thing that I can remember of the 'Fearless Warriors' was that they are serious about violence, but their way of doing things brings violence, no matter how you look at it. They feel that because they're vampires that they can control how much violence there is in the world...but they way they take care of things it's like the old saying "it's my way or the highway". Did I cover it all, Blondie?" Angel finished, getting a glare out of Spike, knowing that Spike didn't like to be made fun of because his hair color.  
  
"I think that you got it all, Soulboy." Spike retorted.  
  
"All right you guys stop acting like you're three...I wont have it in my...oh my." Willow suddenly stopped looking out of the window. "Um, Angel, Spike you might want to go upstairs and fast." She said standing up from the chair beside the couch of which Angel was sitting on.  
  
"Why, Willow." Angel asked but then caught on by saying, "Oh Buffy. I'll meet you upstairs." Angel said quickly getting up from his seat and heading for the stairs.  
  
Spike quickly chimed in, "I'm going with Peaches. I don't want to see Schluffy." He and Angel were laughing all the way to Willow's room, but stopped when they heard the doorbell.  
  
"Buffy, hi. What's up?" Willow said trying not to show that she had two very nice looking vampires up in her room, let alone her house. *Yeah, Buffy would just love that wouldn't she. To find her ex-lover in her best friends house...that's going to score major points.*  
  
"Willow, I'm sorry to be dropping by so unexpectedly but you did hang the phone up without telling me who your guest were that seem to have disappeared. Why was Spike here, really?" She asked looking around the house with her eyes.  
  
"Oh, he just stopped by wondering how I was. You know being a friend just like I told you earlier on the phone. My guest have left to go eat and I was just on my way out to meet them at the restaurant. Hope you don't mind. I will call you later when I get home." Willow said hoping that she didn't sense the two vampires upstairs.  
  
"Willow we never talk anymore. What's happened to us?" Buffy asked half wondering why she's still on the porch and what she's hiding in the house.  
  
"We've both been really busy lately. We've got classes, and you've got patrolling..and well I've had a serious relationship with Oz." Willow said with mostly truth and a little pain *what she doesn't know about Spike or Oz wont hurt her or Spike.*  
  
"I know but when have we ever let school or patrolling or even a serious relationship affect us?" Buffy asked still wondering why she was still on the porch. "Can I come in?" She finally asked.  
  
"Hey Red? Where is the toilet paper for the bathroom, it's not under the sink like I thought it would be." Called a familiar British accent that didn't belong to Giles.  
  
"Spike! Why is he still here if you've got company?" Buffy asked getting a little mad that her best friend had hide him all this time from her. *Well you are the slayer, why didn't you sense him?* that was a serious question she had to ask herself but she couldn't find an answer to it.  
  
"Well, he's actually part of my company. I found out more about the vampire gang." Willow said hoping to change subjects. "It seems that they're like 'it's my way or the highway' kind of vampires. It also seems that they think they can control violence, but instead of preventing it they produce it." Willow said as Spike came down the stairs.  
  
"Let me guess, he told you all that." Buffy asked feeling a familiar presence, which she though was just her because it went away as quickly as it came.  
  
"Yeah, surprised?" Spike said, then turning to Willow, "We'd better get going. You're family's going to wonder what kept us."  
  
"What? He's met your family? I don't understand." Buffy said getting upset and reaching for the stake she carries around with her. "Someone better start explaining, and soon or a curtain blond vamp will be dust."  
  
"Buffy, no. It's what I've already told you. Spike's been a good friend to me, he was here when my family members came over. They like him, which is new 'cause they don't like hardly anyone. They invited us to go and eat with them." Willow said hoping that Buffy would understand.  
  
"What about Oz? I saw his van, I thought you said that he went on tour." Buffy asked not noticing that she was still outside, it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"He did go on tour. He just forgot something so he came by to pick it up." Spike said, getting a thankful look from Willow but an annoyed one from Buffy.  
  
"Spike and I would love to continue to talking to you Buffy, but my family's waiting for us." Turning away from Buffy she continued talking to Spike, "are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure I am, pet." Spike said walking past Buffy who was still carrying her stake. "Nice talking to you, Sc.."  
  
"Spike." Was all Willow said for his warning about the name calling thing. "I'll call you later Buffy okay?" She said locking her door.  
  
"Fine, have fun. I'm going on patrol." Buffy said simply before walking away.  
  
When she was completely out of sight Willow asked, "Where's Angel?"  
  
"He went through your window, cause I told him what I was going to do. He knew once she knew I was there she'd try her slayer senses thing. So he climbed out the window just as she sensed him, which made her think she was 'sensing' things." He finished, but suddenly said "Hey Peaches."  
  
"Willow, Spike. Are you alright?" He asked seeing Willow's face.  
  
"I really wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine, it's just I've got to get used to Oz not being here for me." She finished looking up from the ground and saw Angel's look and asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that's what Cordy says after every vision. Are you channeling Cordy?" He asked laughing.  
  
"I've never seen you do that." She looked from Angel to Spike and back to Angel. "It's nice, but way different and weird."  
  
"Willow!?!" A familiar voice called to her after the three of them started walking. "Willow?!?" It called again but this time she turned to find Riley running towards her.  
  
"Riley? What's up?" She said when he got closer to her.  
  
"What are you doing with these two characters?" He asked bending towards her so that only she could hear him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean. They're vampires." He said grabbing her arm and slightly pulling her away from them.  
  
"I know what they are Riley. They're my friends. Plus they don't bite, hard." She said giggling at his look. "Come here and meet them." She said walking back towards her vampires.  
  
"I'd better not, Buffy would kill me for letting you hang out with vampires." Riley said standing in the same place.  
  
She stopped and walked back towards him and asked, "what do you mean by that?" Anger flaring in waves towards him.  
  
"Red..." Spike started but stopped when he saw the look she was giving him.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it, really. I just...she worries about you, Willow. We all do. None of us would ever want anything to happen to you." He said trying to make her understand where he was coming from.  
  
"Uh oh!" Spike quietly to Angel.  
  
"Oh really." She replied coolly, when he nodded she continued, "ok then where was she when Oz left me? Where was she when I started magic? Where was she when I was almost bitten by TWO vampires? Where was she when I found out about Xander and Cordelia?" She finished, suddenly feeling tired she fainted. She would have fallen and hit the ground except for the two vampires behind her.  
  
"Willow?" Spike called. "Wake up, luv." He said sweeping her into his arms. Sensing that her heart beat was slowing Spike and Angel took off towards the hospital.  
  
^At the Hospital^  
  
"Somebody help!" Angel called with Spike holding Willow on his heals.  
  
"What happened?" The doctor on duty asked.  
  
"She fainted and her heartbeat started to slow." Angel said while Spike put her down on the table.  
  
"Ok, Nurse Baker check her heartbeat. Any history of drugs?" With them both nodding 'no' he continued, "Any history of high blood pressure?" He noticed that the blond was pacing back and forth and told them that they'd let them know how she was doing.  
  
^Later^  
  
"Where are her parents?" The doctor said coming into the waiting room towards the vampires.  
  
"They're on their way to Seattle. They called earlier to say that Mr. Rosenburg had fallen ill and that they were on their way to receive medical help." The blond vampire said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm only aloud to talk to family members." The doctor said.  
  
"I'm her older brother, this is her boyfriend," he said pointing to the blond vampire, "I had just come to town to see her, and was taking her to dinner when she fainted."  
  
"Oh in that case I'm Doctor Bartel. She's got major head trauma. Was she upset before she fainted?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Angelus, and this is William. Well one of her friends came by and started ragging on her, and yes she was upset." Angel spoke shaking the doctor's hand and noticed that Spike had done the same thing.  
  
"That can't be good. I'll have to run some more tests before I'm sure what's going on." Doctor Bartel said turning to walk away but was stopped by a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Can we see, Red...I mean Willow?" Spike asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sure, she's in room 214." With that said he walked out of the waiting room followed by the boys. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" He asked questioning the blonde and her boyfriend.  
  
"Riley said that Willow fainted. Angel? What are you doing here?" She asked wondering what was going on.  
  
"She's fine, and I'm here because Willow needs friends that will notice when she's down. Also, since you're so rapped up in your own life you can just turn around and walk out of here. You're not wanted." Having said that Angel walked passed her followed by Spike.  
  
"Grow a pair?" Spike asked grinning to himself.  
  
"Well you know it's all her fault that Willow's in here. She needed someone to tell her off. Plus I'm not in her life anymore so I don't feel guilty saying stuff that I mean." Angel said as he turned the corner.  
  
"Channeling Angelus isn't good, Angel. But I like it." Spike said smiling at his sire.  
  
TBC 


	6. So Close to Death

Title: Changes Series (Pt. 6)  
Subtitle: So Close to Death  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com   
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me! It all belongs to the genius Joss Whedon, I'm just merely borrowing the characters.  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13  
Summary: Willow is in the hospital and Angel and Spike are worried about her. If I said any more it would spoil things, and then Spike would be upset that no one's reading his story.  
Pairing: Duh! Willow/Spike. But there's still a slow connection between the two. Angel's in the story but is not paired up with anyone in the story.  
Spoilers: Oz didn't brake up with Willow like in the show. Verruca doesn't exist. Something Blue didn't happen, so no spell was done.  
Author's Notes: * Thoughts *, ~ Demon thoughts ~, - actions -  
Feedback: PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done begging. (Make Spike happy and send some feedback.)  
  
  
  
In Room 214  
  
Spike and Angel walked into the room and notice the very pale redhead in the bed. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Spike asked hoping that he didn't just lose the best part in his un-life.  
  
"Do you care about her?" Angel asked. Spike nodded and Angel continued, "I think she'll be fine."  
  
"Angelus? William?" Doctor Bartel asked when he walked into the room.  
  
"Yes." Angelus said turning to look at the doctor. "Will she be okay?" He asked walking out of the room.  
  
"We still need to run some more tests before we're sure. But my thought is that she's got a concussion. The cause is unsure, but I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon. She's got a lot of brain activities which is a good sign." Doctor Bartel said calmly.  
  
"Will we be aloud to stay over night incase she wakes up?" Angel asked looking into the room at Spike and Willow.  
  
"For tonight I'll make the arrangement for one of you to stay here with Miss. Rosenburg. The choice is up to you who stays." The doctor said, before he turned to walk towards the lab he said, "Leave a number with one of the nurses so we can be in touch when/if something happens."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Angelus said, taking an unneeded breath before walking in to the room.  
  
"I want to stay tonight." Spike simply said, hearing the whole conversation.  
  
"That's fine. I'm going to stay at Willow's tonight." Angel said before walking out the door. He paused to say, "Take care of her while I'm gone."  
  
"I always will." Spike said softly.  
  
  
  
At Willow's House  
  
Angel walked in and took in the sight in front of him. He sat on the couch attempting to rest when the phone rang. Angel got up but let the machine answer it. "Hi, you've reached the Rosenburg's. We're not available right now, but if you could leave your name, number and a short message we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Beep!"  
  
"Willow, it's me Cordelia if Angel's there...."  
  
"Cordy? What's wrong?" He questioned worried about his seer that found her way into his heart.  
  
"Nothing much. I had a vision about Willow. I can't explain it but she fainted. But before she fainted she was arguing with someone." Cordy said remembering the vision and the pain that was a reminder of it.  
  
"Was it a man?" Angel asked wondering if maybe Cordy knew what was happening to Willow.  
  
"Yes, a tall man with blonde hair. She seemed to know him." Cordy said hoping to the PtB that she wasn't too late.  
  
"Cordy do you know what happened to Willow, other than that she fainted?" Angel asked getting worried that her fainting was mystical.  
  
"I'm not sure I felt a different ora. I'm not sure how to explain...wait! Wesley found something." She paused reading something that Wesley handed to her. "Oh my. Angel something has taken control over her mind. This demon called a Valcore."  
  
Angel knew the demon that Cordy was talking about. "What does it want?" He asked not sure why he'd picked Willow.  
  
"It seems that he wants to drain her mystical life from her. Angel it's not pretty what happens when it's done." Cordy said not wanting to tell him.  
  
"What happens Cordy? How do I stop it?" Angel asked needing to sit down with the news this brought.  
  
"In short it'll kill her. If I understand what Wesley's telling me, Willow's magick is a part of her. If he takes her magick away she wont be able to survive without it. We're not sure how to stop it yet. But we don't have much time. I'll call you once we know more."  
  
"Okay, thanks Cordy." Angel said discouraged.  
  
"Angel?" Cordy called.  
  
"Yes, Cordy?" Angel replied.  
  
"Get some rest, you'll need your rest to defeat this demon." Cordy said.  
  
"Okay, thanks again Cordy." Angel said and was about to hang up when she again called to him.  
  
"Angel, I love you." Cordy said quietly before hanging up.  
  
"I love you too, Cordy." He said back hoping that she heard him.  
  
  
  
The Next Evening  
  
Angel walked into Willow's room and tapped Spike on the shoulder. Spike looked annoyed but saw the look in his sire's eyes made him worry.  
  
"What is it, Angel?" Spike said walking away from Willow's bed.  
  
"Cordy called me last night and told me that she had a vision of Willow fainting. She said that she felt something mystical. They researched the mystical energy that Cordy felt and found out that a Valcore demon is taking Willow's magick. If we don't find a way to stop it..."  
  
"She'll die." Spike finished. Cursing to himself, he turned to look at the beautiful redhead that captured his thoughts and kissed her cheek. Then walked out of the room with Angel looking after him.  
  
Angel walked up to Willow's bed and took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. Wondering how he could help her when her time was running out. He put her hand down and decided to talk to Rupert about this. Find out what he knew. Before leaving his kissed Willow on the forehead and whispered, "We'll save you I promise."  
  
  
  
At Giles' House  
  
"Angel?" Giles questioned after opening up his door.  
  
"Rupert, I need your help. It's Willow." Angel said hoping that the older man didn't hold any grudges against him anymore. And if he did, he hoped that he'd still help for Willow's sake.  
  
"Come in Angel." Giles said. "What seems to be the trouble?" Giles said sitting down at his bar getting his drink.  
  
"Her mind was attacked by a Valcore demon...." Angel stopped at the look of Giles' face.  
  
"What demon did you say?" Giles asked taking his glasses off to clean them and replaced them on his face.  
  
"A Valcore demon." Angel watched as Giles' face paled and asked, "Rupert what is it?"  
  
"A Valcore demon is a power seeker wanting to attain very powerful magicks." He said rushing over to his cabinet that held his books and grabbing one he opened it up to the page that he was looking for. "Here it is. Oh dear." He said again taking off his glasses and re-reading the passage.  
  
"Rupert what is it?" Angel asked his fears about losing the one thing that meant so much to his child coming forth.  
  
"It seems there's no real way to stop it. It seems that Willow is the only one that can stop him." Giles said sitting down feeling weak in his knees.  
  
"How does she do that?" Angel questioned not sure if he wanted to know.  
  
Lowering his eyes from the thoughtful brown ones, he quietly said, "she has to will to live."  
  
"That's great." Angel said and immediately responded, "what?"  
  
"Buffy told me about Oz leaving. It's traumatic things like that, that attracts the demon to a person. She has to look at her life and know that something or someone will be waiting for her." Giles said closing the book and placing it back on the shelve.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do?" Angel asked and Giles looked up at him and nodded 'no'. "What if she knew of Spike's feeling towards her? Or that her friends care and lover her? Or that her friends will be there for her always and forever?"  
  
"You might be on to something." Giles said reaching for another book. "Ah, it says 'that a person that is unconscious under the Valcore demon can hear things said to her'. So if we all go show our support for her, she'll realize all the things she'll miss." Giles said new hope flowing through him.  
  
"Good, I'm going to find Spike. You call everyone and tell them what's happening and we'll meet you at the hospital." Angel said walking towards the door, feeling 100 pounds lighter. "Oh and tell Buffy that I'm not sorry for what I said, but it's important that she thinks of Willow in her time of need." With that said he walked out the door.  
  
He could feel his child near by so he followed his feeling. He stopped at Willow's house and walked up to a tree and said, "Spike?"  
  
"Angel?" Spike returned the greeting.  
  
"Giles and I found something that might help Willow. We found that she's the only one that can stop the demon from feeding off of her. We also found that she has to want to come back, so to speak, so we are all meeting at the hospital to show her that she's got something to come back to." Angel said enjoying the smile that appeared on Spikes face.  
  
"Well let's go then, mate." Spike called walking off towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
At the Hospital  
  
Everyone gathered in the waiting room until Spike and Angel showed up. When they did they were all waiting to see how they were going to do this. Giles had explained everything once everyone got to the hospital waiting room.  
  
"Angel, Spike good you're here." Giles said before continuing, "how do we want to do this?"  
  
"Well they don't allow more than two or three people in the room at a time. So how about you, Xander and Buffy go first." Angel said but Spike growled. Angel turned to Spike and whispered, "If we let them go first the more time you'll have to talk to her about your feelings." With a slight nod, Angel continued talking, "We only have a short time before visiting hours are over so we'll have to go in quickly and stay for a maximum of ten minutes to allow enough time for everyone."  
  
"Okay, let's go see Wills." Xander said not wanting to waste another minute. "Ah what room?"  
  
"Room 214." Angel said. "The next batch will be Riley and Dawn..."  
  
"Hey. When can I see her?" Cordy said walking in and kissing Angel. "Hey Dawn, how are you?" She asked hugging the girl she didn't remember meeting but knew her story.  
  
"I'm doing good, Cordy." Dawn smiled as Cordy walked back to Angel and took a hold of his hand.  
  
"Hunny you can either come in with us or you can go with Dawn and Riley." Angel said catching the look of his child and asked, "what?"  
  
"Nothing, just never thought about the two of you together." Spike said smiling. "How are you mum?"  
  
"Did you just call me 'mum'?" She asked looking at Spike. "Did he just call me 'mum'?" Looking at Angel.  
  
"Yes he did, hun. You see since you're with me...."  
  
"Yeah I know I'm the 'mum' of the platinum blond over there." She dryly said smiling at Spike.  
  
"I get it, I'm the platinum blond but she's the May Queen." Spike casually said getting her drift.  
  
"Queen C and don't you forget it." She said like her old self. Walking the short distance between her and the blond vampire she said, "come here and give me a hug."  
  
10 minute later Buffy, Xander and Giles walk back into the waiting room.  
  
"Cordy?" Xander said with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Hey Xander, Buffy and Giles." Cordy replied.  
  
"How are you?" Xander asked hoping that she was here to help Willow.  
  
"I've been good helping Angel, and having these mind splitting visions given to me by the PtB." She casually said and laughing to herself at the looks she was getting.  
  
"You're a seer?" Giles asked fascinated by the news.  
  
"Yep, given to me by a friend, bless his heart, who died helping out half-breed demons." She said bowing her head to give Doyle's memory a moment of silence. Once that was done, she looked up at Angel.  
  
"Dawn and Riley if you'd like to go see her now you can." Angel said squeezing his seer's hand knowing that she didn't like to talk about Doyle with out giving him a moment of silence out of respect.  
  
"Hey guys." Everyone turned to see Oz.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Spike growled.  
  
"I heard about Willow, and so I came to see her." Oz said taken back by Spike's rudeness.  
  
"You can go in with Dawn and Riley." Angel said which received another growl from Spike. Angel flashed his yellow eyes at him and Spike stopped growling.  
  
"So you're a seer? What's a seer?" Xander asked while sitting on the other side of Cordy.  
  
"A seer is someone that can see danger that the Powers that Be want a warier to know about. When Doyle was around he helped Angel get out of his depressed state to help the helpless. Angel and I ran across each other at a party and ever since that day I've been helping Angel. Doyle selflessly gave his life up to help the half-breeds that I mentioned earlier, but he passed his visions on to me." Cordy finished again bowing her head for a moment of respect, she didn't realize that Angel too had followed her lead.  
  
"Wow." Was all Xander could say. Cordy had changed so much since she left Sunnydale. He'd never expected them to cross each other's paths, but was glad that they did. That's when he noticed it. They were holding hands. When they lifted their heads Xander was about to question it, but was beat by the blond slayer.  
  
"Why are you two holding hands?" She asked not really angry, but was upset because they hadn't told her.  
  
"Are you blind? They're in love, not that it should matter to you. You have soldier boy to snuggle up too." Spike said angry that she was questioning Angel and Cordy's relationship.  
  
A bit taken back by Spike's outburst Cordy quickly recovered and smiled. "Thanks, 'son'." She said purposely to make Buffy turn red and smiling when she did.  
  
To go along his mum he quickly replied, "No problem, mum." With the look on Buffy's face all three of them started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy huffed.  
  
"You're face, luv." Spike said regaining himself but ultimately lost it once more.  
  
Buffy was about to say something when Riley, Dawn and Oz walked back into the waiting room.  
  
"Well now that everyone's seen her Spike, Cordy and I will go in there. If anything changes we'll call you." Angel said to Giles, getting up still holding Cordy's hand and following Spike out of the room.  
  
"Go ahead, Spike. We'll wait out here until you're finished then we'll all go in." Angel said turning to Cordy and hugging her again.  
  
"Oh good, Angelus. I have some news for you." Doctor Bartel said. Not seeing the look Cordy gave to Angel he said, "We got the tests back. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do medically. I have, however, looked into a magically inclined person to check her out." Seeing the look both Angel and this women were giving her and asked, "What?"  
  
"Are you sure you're a doctor?" Angel asked wondering why he believed in magic.  
  
"Yes, oh you're wondering about the magical part. I have a magically inclined sister and I believe that this isn't anything medical because of what I saw on my chart." He replied getting looks of understanding. "The doctor of magicks will be here later tonight, so if you'd like to stay after visiting hour you can talk to her."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Angel said smiling and shacking the doctor's hand. After the doctor walked away Angel said, "Maybe there is hope after all."  
  
"Angel!" Spike said walking out of the door into the hallway. "Get a doctor! She's awake."  
  
"What?" Angel cried. Cordy took that hint and walked to one of the nurses and said that Willow Rosenburg was awake and to tell the doctor.  
  
"Angel, Spike I'm so glad to see you. I had this awful dream." She started when she saw someone else walk into the room. "Hey, Cordy. Hope that I didn't trouble you too much to come all the way here to see me."  
  
"No trouble at all hun." She said bending over to hug the petite redhead. "Besides I had a vision about you."  
  
"Really? Hopefully you're not mad at me for causing you so much pain." She said with worry in her voice.  
  
"No I'm not mad, I'm just glad that you're okay. I'd miss you if you were gone." Cordy said softly squeezing her hand slightly. "Besides, I have a vacation to visit you. A little while away from the ugliness of some demons isn't that bad." She said with laughter in her voice.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in. He was unbelieving when he heard that Miss Rosenburg was awake. "Miss. Rosenburg, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling a little tired. I have a slight headache but other than that I'm okay." She said happy to be awake.  
  
"Well we're going to keep you over night to make sure that you're okay. I've got a mystical expert coming in to do a check up on you." He chuckled at her look and said, "Angelus and his lady friend can explain it to you. I'll check up on you later."  
  
"Angelus?" Willow question raising her eyebrow.  
  
Spike intervened, "you know, your brother. The one that came from out of town to visit. Besides Angelus is a better name than Liam."  
  
"Watch it, boy." Angel warned but ended up grinning in agreement.  
  
TBC 


	7. Uncertain Fears Are High

Title: Changes Series (Pt. 7)  
Subtitle: Uncertain Fears Are High  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com   
Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me! It all belongs to the genius Joss Whedon, I'm just merely borrowing the characters.  
Rating: PG maybe PG-13  
Summary: Willow is in the hospital and Angel and Spike are worried about her. If I said any more it would spoil things, and then Spike would be upset that no one's reading his story.  
Pairing: Duh! Willow/Spike. But there's still a slow connection between the two. Angel's in the story but is paired up with Cordy.  
Spoilers: Oz didn't brake up with Willow like in the show. Verruca doesn't exist. Something Blue didn't happen, so no spell was done.  
Author's Notes: * Thoughts *, ~ The reading that happens in this part ~, - actions -  
Feedback: PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done begging. (Make Spike happy and send some feedback.)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Room 214  
  
"You must be Miss. Rosenburg." A tall, thin blond woman asked as she walked in to the room.  
  
"Yes, are you Dr. Bartel's sister?" Willow asked sitting up in the bed. "And please call me Willow."  
  
"Okay, Willow. Yes I'm Peggy Bartel. Matt, Dr. Bartel, asked me to come in and check up on you because you're charts weren't reading normally." She saw Willow smile and nod and figured that she understood. "If I could ask you a few questions, and then do a quick reading we can have you out tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay." Willow said calmly.  
  
"In the past few days, has you're emotional activity been up?" Peggy asked after she took a seat by the bed.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend of three years left me to go on tour with his band. Then he came back and offered to take me with him. If it hadn't been for my friend William I would have been so much worse." She said looking from her hands to the women in front of her. She noticed her eyes for the first time since she walked in...they were so dark blue they almost looked violet.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that." When Willow nodded she continued, "Before you were brought into the hospital what happened?"  
  
"Well my brother Angelus came to town and met William. Buffy, my best friend, came over and we had an argument. William and I left the house to catch up with Angelus, once we caught up to him. Buffy's boyfriend and I got into an argument and that's when I fell or fainted." She said playing with her hands, not that she was nervous but she didn't really want to remember what happened the past couple of days.  
  
"My final question. Do you remember anything from when you were asleep? My brother told me that your friends came in three at a time and talked to you, but that's not what I'm asking about. Did you dream anything?" Peggy asked knowing that this would be the hardest question to answer. She knew the moment she walked in that something had taken over the younger woman's mind, she just wondered if the women before her knew it.  
  
"I remember being in a dark place." She said after a moment or two. "It was like I was in a prison cell, but not, and my friends were in one corner and I was in the other. Alone. In the dream it was as if they'd turned their backs on me. I then saw that one by one they were wandering off into the blackness. When all of them were about gone that's when I first heard someone talking to me. After about three maybe four of my friends, they started coming back into view and they were walking towards me. That's when I woke up, when William was talking to me." She finished.  
  
Peggy noticed that she wasn't looking at her she was looking out into space and decided to try the reading as planed. "Willow, I'm going to need you to lay back and relax. I'm going to start the reading." She saw Willow relax and start to breath in and out three or four times before she started.  
  
~A Valcore demon? Why does it want...oh, she's very powerful. She saw a blond man and decided because he and Willow were arguing that it was Buffy's boyfriend. She also saw something different then the picture Willow had painted for her. She saw the demon, and knew that's why she fainted.~  
  
Peggy pulled out of the reading with a new idea about what was going on in her mind. "Willow, did you know that you have powerful magic's?"  
  
"Um, I just started really experiencing with them." Willow tried to sound calm, the whole memory of her mother trying to burn her at the stake came flooding back.  
  
"Well, you've got great potential but you need to be really careful about the emotional activities, the negative ones in particular. The demon that possessed your mind will not stop trying until he gets your powers." She said noting the look the young witch was giving her. She knew instantly what she was thinking. "I'm sure if you look in some mystical magic's book to see for sure. I'm sure that you could stop him if you put your brilliant mind to work." She said getting up from her chair. "Take care, Willow Rosenburg. Oh and get a mentor to help you control your magic's, it'll help in the long run. Good luck stopping the demon." With that said she walked out of the hospital room and into the guest room.  
  
"Angelus, William. She'll be fine, once she finds a way to rid herself of the demon and learns to control her magic she'll be fine. It was nice to meet you, but I must be running. Matt told me that both of you can stay the night if need be. Take care of her." She said walking out of the room.  
  
"Always." Spike and Angel said together.  
  
TBC 


End file.
